<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by 29PheonixLement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926128">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement'>29PheonixLement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winn gets home from work to find both a home-cooked meal as well as the fact his girlfriend isn't as alone as he'd thought in their shared apartment waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Winn Schott Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Lin. I’m home.” Winn calls out dropping his keys beside the door and hanging his rain-soaked jacket on the wall to dry out as the apartment door clicks closed. He could smell the scent of something Italian coming from the kitchen, amusing him all over again that the only one of the Danvers sisters that had any semblance of cooking skills was his girlfriend.</p><p>That and the mess of wet-looking towels that hadn’t been in the middle of the living room hallway that morning prove that Linda had to be somewhere in the apartment.</p><p>“Trying something different tonight huh?” he chuckles pulling out the half jug of milk from the refrigerator “Lin?” he calls out again when he still hadn’t gotten an answer.</p><p>It’s a muffled curse from the direction of the bathroom that makes him pause.</p><p>“Hang on a second.” Linda calls out soothing some of his worries she had been called out for some late night ‘hero work’</p><p>Winn grins to himself as he listens to the telltale slosh of water against linoleum reasoning she must have dozed off while she was taking a bath again.</p><p>A low curse and a pleading ‘Net’ was the only warning he got as the bathroom door was nudged wider.</p><p>“Keena! Keena wait.”</p><p>The dog was a young Shiba Inu just a few weeks old going by its size Winn recognized after getting a better look at the tiny ball of russet-colored fur trying to keep him from moved any more than the front hallway of the apartment.</p><p>“Keena stop he is a friend.” Kinda tries to soothe leaning out the bathroom door to watch the pair now having a mini standoff in the hallway.</p><p>“What did you do Lin get in the tub with them?” Winn teased as she steps out of the bathroom. One of his own navy-blue tee shirts stick to her front and black sports shorts she’d normally wear to sleep in were dripping soapy looking water onto the hardwood. A smaller creamy tan coated pup cradled in her arms.</p><p>“Keena she splashed me. She was scared. She thought you would hurt us.” Linda defends her cheeks coloring up in a light blush at the question. Or maybe she had noticed the way Winn’s eyes slid over her current appearance. He hoped he wouldn’t hold it over him later. She was just so cute half wet cradling a puppy. Especially when she was wearing mostly his clothes when she did it. It also looked like she wasn’t wearing a bra at the moment either.</p><p>He licked his lips but chose not to think much longer on that rout of thought.</p><p>“Keena that means fierce right?” Winn translates his hands still raised in surrender as the more reddish coated one of the pair lets out another soft growl. “Fitting.”</p><p>“She is like Alex, yes?” the Kaznian smiles shifting the smaller tanned coated pup into the crook of her arm as she knelt down allowing her now free hand to run down the guarded dog’s back trying to calm it.</p><p>“I knew I recognized that stance somewhere.” Winn played along moving slower now as he dropped to one knee his hand outstretched as he waited. Kenna huffs a little peeking over at Linda for confirmation before padding over to give Winn’s outstretched hand a cautious sniff.</p><p>“Hi, Keena.” Winn greets giving the elder looking female pup a gentle scratch behind her ear when she leans into his hand. “And that cutie. Does she have a name yet?”</p><p>“This is Kiran.” Linda introduces with a node. “They were scared from the storm.” She hurries on while Winn gives the sleeping puppy a playful wave. “I was coming back from the shop and I find them hiding in an ally.”</p><p>Winn smiles letting her talk. He wasn’t really paying that close attention just smiling to himself when her more accented tone took over the more emotional, she became. He always loved when that happened. “and like I said they were abandoned Winn I couldn’t leave them—"</p><p>“Lin, Lin honey, calm down.” He cuts off when she’d stopped speaking English entirely in her animated state. “Calm down.” He repeats then looks down for a half second. “Alright if I move?” Keena’s tongue lulled to one side as she sits at his feet giving an almost puppy kind of smile before dipping her head again to chew on his shoestrings. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Winn smiles back slipping off his shoes before taking a step farther into the hall.</p><p>Keena giving a pleased sounding puppy bark at the move.</p><p>“As cute as this picture is, I’m gonna need you to put the puppy down for a second.”</p><p>Linda giggled but did as he asked sliding a dozing Kiran onto the chair beside Winn’s discarded massager bag after following him out into the living room.</p><p>“Thanks.” Winn smiles wrapping his arms around her waist after helping a whining Keena onto the chair as well. The sisters immediately cuddling together as they drift off to sleep.</p><p>“Hi.” He greets nuzzling his forehead to hers.</p><p>“Hi.” Linda parrots leaning in for the softest brush of a kiss.</p><p>Winn’s smiles widened against her lips chasing hers when she pulled back. Too soon.</p><p>Linda lets out a soft sigh against his mouth when his hand slips into her hair holding her in place. Her grip on his waist tights but he doesn’t seem to notice or care if her hold was too strong as the kiss continued.</p><p>“Dinner is getting cold.” Red Daughter reminds more than a little dizzy when Winn rocks back on his heels breaking the kiss at last.</p><p>“We can reheat it later.” He shrugs his fingers trailing slowly up to the middle of her back under her drying shirt enjoying the pleased shiver the action caused. “right now, how about I help you dry off then we can go pick up a few things for our new house guests?”</p><p>Linda’s eyes brightened at the idea. “We will keep them?”</p><p>Winn nodes. “Both of them.” He agrees. “Pinky promise.” He adds holding up his hand to prove he was serious.</p><p>The two littermates whined at the too loud squeal Linda lets out as she links her pinky with Winn’s almost shattering said digit in the process. They quiet quickly falling back to sleep with ease as they snuggle closer with one another. Keena’s head now tucked over Kiran’s back. Little puppy paws sleepily kneading the warn padding the sleeping pups had made of Winn’s laptop bag.</p><p>“But I have to ask,” Winn says trying to talk over the ring in his own ears. “How’d you give them a bath when human soaps and shampoos are bad for puppies?”</p><p>“I used the google net to make my own.” Linda shrugs pleased with the accomplishment leaning more into the welcoming warmth of her boyfriend’s body. Despite her Kryptonian</p><p>“That my girl.” Winn praises with another soft kiss this time taking in an even deeper breath of her scent. “You smell like wet puppy.”</p><p>The half-joking comment was enough to give the dazed Kaznian something to think about other than the hidden strength of the body pressed so close against her own. Truth be told if she didn’t completely love the shirt he’d chosen for the day she would have ripped it off of him by now.</p><p>Going by the twitch of his lips and the darkened look of his eyes he had read the upspoken longing in hers. Or maybe it was the way she had been unconsciously holding her lower lip between her teeth as her unfocused gaze settled on the garment hiding him from her. Yes, she could just use her extra sight to see past it but that would be cheating.</p><p>“Later Lin. We have fur girls to spoil and your delicious cooking to enjoy when we get back.” Winn says his warm breath tickling her ear. Linda hides a groan against his shoulder knowing he was right. She just hated when that happened. Especially when his hand was still sliding up and down her back like it was right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continue?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>